User talk:Fw190a8/Archive/2009-09-21
Cleaning up the Club Thanks for the edit. However, I have to argue about the disinclusion of Chandra from the page. This was a deity described in Deities & Demigods. Should have referenced that, my fault. Just wanted to give a concrete example, but whatever you decide is okay. Dark Ronin 21:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't seem to find anything about Chandra in Deities and Demigods. Where could I find the info? Fw190a8 21:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. The problem is that I haven't read that book in ages. In Deities & Demigods, he is called something different. Just chalk it up to the Hindu quirk of giving the same deity several different names. I believe a Babylonian god (also in D & Demi) also uses one. I want to say Marduk? :Ok, no problem. If you find the info, add it back into the club article with a reference. Fw190a8 21:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding Prestige Classes I was wondering about the epic references for the Dreadmaster and Dweomerkeeper prestige classes. I've looked through the entries for both in Faiths and Pantheons, yet I found nothing to suggest they were only available for epic-level characters. I'm not sure how to edit the Prestige classes portal to remove the references, so if you could do so, I'd appreciate it. Cheers. Gabeth 07:04, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Figured it out. Gabeth 18:21, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Website server Umm, heya, is the server this site is on using the correct time and date? Reason I ask, is, I made an edit on Cormyrian Greatshield - http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Cormyrian_greatshield The edit date says : Adlon made an edit on 3 March 2008 The date today is August 24th 2008...... Just an FYI --Adlon 12:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Cite book Templates Hello, I'm thinking about using such templates in the german wiki, what I needed to know is, how are they created. Do I need to create the "mother" template like the template:cite book and then the other subtemplates like Template:Cite book/The Elves of Evermeet? Or would it work only with the subtemplates? Historicus :Yes, you will need the master template and then for each book, a template. Each of the individual book citation templates relies on the master template to do the processing, providing it with the specific book details. Fw190a8 14:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, But how does on create a Cite Book subtemplate? Or for that matter, how does one create a new article of any sort? I can not for the life of me find a function that allows me to do this. I recently edited an article, Spellgard that required a citation of Shadows of Doom by Ed Greenwood, for which there was no template. I ended up creating it within the article. But there is still no template for it. Thanks, Afetbinttuzani :You can just copy an existing template. You will need to manually enter the address into the location bar of your browser, but when you do this, you will be prompted to add a new page at that location. Edit an existing cite book template, copy all of its text, then paste it into your new template and change it to suit. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 11:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Footnotes Hey there! I've been working on my Kozakura page and I put in four footnotes to the history section - but the notes themselves are not showing up. Can you take a quick look at that section and see if I'm doing them right? (Note/Related Question: The first one has a page reference of II:149 because the boxed set has two books, and it's page 149 from the second book. I don't know if that's causing the problem, but regardless - is there a way to reference that noting that it's from the second book? Thanks for your time. --Feegle 17:47, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Superfluous Category Hello there! User:Niirfa-sa brought to my attention that some time ago I mistakenly created Category:Hag, which should have been Category:Hags that you created a little later. Could you be so kind to delete the superfluous category? Thanks. Daranios 13:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Illogical template Hi there... In the article Ghost (assassin) you added a template stating "This article is about the Night Masks assassin. For the undead creature, see Ghost (assassin)." refering to the same page... Elysara 16:05, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Merry christmas And a happy new years :) Zeraktalk 19:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Goblins Will see to it. Niirfa-sa 07:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Finnish Forgotten Realms Wiki Hello there! Just found out (via the German wiki) that an (as yet very small) Finnish Forgotten Realms Wiki has been started. What do you think of adding a link [[fi:]] the main page? Daranios 17:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) hi, i don't have books for specific page numbers. you can remove my edits if you wish. Canon policy The discussion was held on the talk page. It's been over 5 months since anyone commented and noone has put forward any other concrete opinions since I proposed the guideline. By all means reopen the discussion on the forums if you'd like but just as with the spoilers discussion I'd like to have something in place while debating it. hashtalk 00:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Gleemax template Good idea. That looks like it will work nicely. I'll see about changing those soon. Niirfa-sa 06:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stormlord Aren't you the one who deleted my stormlord page and edited one of his own? I'm not angry with you because i know you want to make many edits, but i've spent a whole day trying to make it and i would appreciate it if you won't do that again:)user:sonap95 Stormlord Okay then, sorry to misunderstand you:) I'll try to make better pages from now on p.s. (i found what was wrong with the page). user:sonap95 About pictures "A number of your recent image uploads have had unclear copyright status..." Don't really understand how to use http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Promotional if the copyright for it is owned not by Wizards of the Coast, but by another firm. Also is it possible to use the the pics from DeviantArt, like it was done here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Silverymoon. And can I use the pictures from http://www.planetbaldursgate.com, like it was done here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Image:IWD_HoW_WMap.jpg TylerFG 26 January 2009 Hay! Sorry to bother! I was Wondering what Copyright i could add fro images from Baldurs gate the game? Thank's Before hand TerrorBlades 21:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thank's for the help! Yeah Thank's for the help about the {Screenshot} thing ^^ TerrorBlades 21:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Clarification for Crushing Sphere What, precisely, do you mean by "clarification"? I'll fix the "song dragon" and "HLT archons" images (adding the sources), but I don't understand what you think is wrong with "Crushing Sphere". StarSword 13:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hang on, do you want me to add the template? I could do that.StarSword 13:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for adding the image source, but images from Wizards of the Coast sourcebooks are copyrighted and would not normally fall under fair use so we cannot use them here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::According to SkyeNiTessine, Lost Empires of Faerûn has an online art gallery; I believe he said we can use images from there if we use the template. StarSword 20:51, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes that's fine, provided a link is provided to the online version of the image, rather than the one in print. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Where do i put where i got it from? I added the {Screenshot} Thing. :As I said already on your talk page, you can simply type the source of the image into the text area, such as: : Image from Baldur's Gate (game). Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :: Ok Thank's! :D. Edit: Are they Ok Now? Have i added it on the Right place? TerrorBlades 21:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, it's all fine now. Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::: And Thank you for helping me with the image stuff's :D! TerrorBlades 21:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for wellcoming me. I have founded the Finnish Forgotten Realms wiki and I really might need some help... I am a long term user of Wikipedia, Wookieepedia and Jedipedia, but this is the first time I try to run a wiki myself. My weakest point is templates, I haven't yet figuret out how to create them myself: I have been "stealing" templates from other wikis where needed template already exists and transformed them to fit into "my" wiki. I would really be thankfull for any help with stuff like that. --Drina,Jotain asiaa? 14:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Google Crome! I'll Get that now thank's :D Deletion You deleted the wrong Harpers' hill. It's should be Harpers' Hill, with the ' at the end of plural nouns that end in -s:. Not the possessive Harper's Hill. (Bloodtide 19:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC)) :I made edits to the Harper's Hill article, but then I realised you had created two articles, and the Harpers' Hill article was the correctly named one. Rather than delete the one I had edited, and have to repeat all my edits, I deleted the unedited one and moved the edited one into its place. If you create an article with the wrong name, please just move it to the correct name instead of creating two identical articles. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Shadowking / King of Shadows I don't understand what you mean. My edit was to clarify the fact that the Shadowking and the King of Shadows are ''not'' the same person, not to imply that the King of Shadows and Larloch were the same individual. The disambiguation template reads as such: I can see why there might be confusion, but it was my attempt to dissuade any confusion, since both beings have a very similar name (Shadowking and King of Shadows) and are associated with the undead. Niirfa-sa 07:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I would think it's excessive under normal circumstances but it's obvious that the point needs to be hammered slightly. So I have no problem with it. Niirfa-sa 21:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Copyrights Starting with articles I wrote/edited after receiving that message, I've been trying not to copy direct from the source (at least not without citing it as a direct quote). StarSword 16:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Image copyrights Actually, the majority of those images already existed on the wiki. I just copied what the previous uploader wrote. StarSword 16:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I appreciate that the images already existed on the wiki, but they should never have been allowed to remain in the first place. They were missed somehow, and even though your edits to them have merely brought them to the surface, they still need to be rectified or removed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Merge Ammaratha and Maerjanthra During my recent update of the Maerjanthra Shalace page, I discovered to my chagrin that there was already a page for Ammaratha Cyndusk. They're the same song dragon; the articles need to be merged. StarSword 16:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the heads up. I have moved all relevant information to Ammaratha Cyndusk. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Featured articles Change the featured articles once in a while!!!! For the year I've been a member here, Waterdeep has been the featured article, Velsharoon has been the featured article on the Pantheon Portal and so on! An admin isn't an admin if he doesn't keep up his website!!! --Andyman1125 21:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :You make a valid point but in a very arrogant way. I will change them. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 10:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Szorp Sorry, I usually do, I got interupted and just saved it. Hurtzbad 06:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Question about pictures Hello, is the pic to Athkatla an official one or fanmade? And if it is fandmade, have you asked the artist to use for his/her allowance to use it here? I ask because it is an amazing one and there are not many good pics to these things out there. I am thinking about using this and others for our german wiki too, but want to know where it comes from and if it is most likely based on official works. And then there is the question how to contact the artist? There is no eMail adress or something like that. Historicus 20:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) thanks,it was my mistake Deleted redirect: User subpage I wrote the redirect to User:StarSword/Esmerelle Patten so I wouldn't have to type out "User:StarSword/Esmerelle Patten|Esmerelle Patten" every single time I wanted to link to the page. Same with the other redirects to my user pages. I don't see what's wrong with doing it that way.StarSword 18:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Consider for a moment that everybody wants to create articles about their homebrew, non-canon characters. As long as the articles exist as subpages of a user page, it's fine. When you start putting lots of redirects in there from the main article namespace, suddenly you have hundreds of 'articles' that appear to be authentic (appear as blue links) but are actually non-canon. You could bookmark the pages in question to save you typing them out each time. Perhaps you can even add links to these pages on your user page! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I do make links from my user page. I just made the redirects so that I could link between the pages without having to write out the whole User:blablabla/blablabla|blablabla every time. :Also, is there a way to make the "Main Article" link to a user sub-page display sans "User:StarSword/"? (E.G.: Main article: Order of the Lanceboard instead of Main article: User:StarSword/Order of the Lanceboard) StarSword 15:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding TalK:Red Sashes Could you do me a favour. I believe you are on the Candledeep forum. I'm not. Could you read Talk:Red Sashes and post the question over there (including a link back here), asking if there is any official answer on this irregularity. I aslo think it might get some more candledeep people over here even if it's just for a look. Hurtzbad 07:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : This request has not been done by anyone else (to the best of my knowledge) Hurtzbad 21:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I commented about this subject earlier... and I do apologize for my arrogance... I do realize you have changed the featured articles on the portals, but the featured articles have not changed on the home page. When I first made my account on this wbsite, the featured article was Waterdeep, and now it is still Waterdeep! If you find the time, I would appreciate it if you changed all of them. Thank you, --Andyman1125 21:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Google Toolbar Button for Forgotten Realms Wiki Hi, I've got Google Toolbar (which if you don't know it is a toolbar that docks onto a browser and lets you do search tricks). I've created a custom toolbar button for Forgotten Realms Wiki. The button allows my to type any word into Google Toolbar's search box and then click on the FR Wiki button to search this entire wiki. Google have a 'Button Gallery' where people can share their buttons, but buttons need to be uploaded onto a website before they can be shared. If a search button is on the same URL as the website it is searching, it gets given 'official' status by Google. So I would like to get this button uploaded onto the wiki, so that it gets a good position in Google's gallery. I would also like to get a page about the button uploaded into an appropriate part of the wiki. (I'm thinking you have some sort of out of character area that might be appropriate.) (I would also like to see this get done for other D&D related wikis.) The main problem I've got is that Wikia does not allow XML file uploads and Google Toolbar needs the button code to be in an XML file. Wikia says that they will allow certain additional file extensions to be added to the list of what can be uploaded, but HTML is a definate no because it is a security risk. That means that XML is probably also a secuirty risk. Do you think it would be possible to get Wikia to make a special exception for a Google Toolbar button (or maybe to have a member of Wikia staff check the code and upload it themself)? If you want to read more about this, I've made a subpage from my user page: * User:David_Shepheard:Google_Toolbar_Button Your talk page gets fairly busy, so you may wish to answer me on my talk page: * User_talk:David_Shepheard#Google_Toolbar_Button_for_Forgotten_Realms_Wiki Thanks in advance, for any help you can give me. David Shepheard 12:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Not sure how this works, but... Hi. You're an admin, right? Can you tell me what the proper procedure is to deal with an article being vandalised? Or can you do something about it directly? Thank you. Ville V. Kokko 08:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay replying. It looks like the article is fine now. Could you check it out and confirm, please? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, I think they got bored. Ville V. Kokko 09:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC)